ZJJ Episode 2
Plot Zachary Willsone walks towards Professor Elm, a smile of excitement on his face as he looks around. Pokemon, both new and familiar, move all around him. Kevin Roberts, however, seems slightly less excited, as all of these Pokemon are familiar to him. Ivysaur looks around in amazement similar to his trainer, wondering how he would fare against them in battle. Professor Elm: Congratulations on your placement in the league, Zach! Zach: Thank you, Professor. I'm hoping to qualify for the Johto Conference as well. Elm: Really? If that's your goal, I'd recommend heading to Violet City! Behind them, Professor Oak interrupts. Oak: Just don't forget that there is the matter of upgrading Zach's PokeDex to recognize Johto Pokemon. Elm stops in his tracks, yelping. He facepalms and turns around, grabbing Zach's wrist. Elm: Come on, to my lab, now! Zach: Wha-- He's yanked around by the Johto Professor, soon arriving at the lab. They enter, an aide looking at them with amusement. Aide: Forget something again, Professor? Elm stops and turns to face him, laughing and scratching the back of his head. Elm: It would certainly appear so, huh? He turns to Zachary as they approach the back of his lab. The trainer notices a cylindrical device containing Poke Balls, but doesn't comment on it. Elm: Alright, Zach, hand me your PokeDex! Zach: Professor, the thing is, I never got one. Elm: You... Oak never gave you a PokeDex? The trainer laughs nervously, shaking his head. Zach: He wanted to, but he only had two left. My former friends Anne and Markus got them, but I, unfortunately, did not. Elm: Well in that case, I can give you one! He rummages through multiple boxes, proceeding quickly as he seems to have trouble finding one. Zach: Do you need any help? Elm: No, no, I'll find it! I'm sure there's one around here somewhere... Aha! He pulls a thin red object out of a box, holding it up in triumph. It has a small blue orb in the top left. The professor flips it open, pointing the orb at Zachary. It flashes, causing the trainer to blink and rub his eyes. When Elm hands him the PokeDex, he sees that it's been registered with a picture of him. PokeDex: Please fill in your name, birth date, and home city if applicable. Zach does so, inputting all of his information. The PokeDex dings, the trainer's face popping up on the screen. PokeDex: This PokeDex now belongs to Zachary Willsone. Zach: Thanks so much, Professor! Elm: No problem, Zachary! It's always nice to be able to give PokeDexes to promising trainers. At this point, Oak and Kevin enter, looking around at the machinery. Ivysaur follows closely behind, running up to his trainer. The Kantonian professor notices the clutter in the back and laughs. Oak: You still haven't gotten any tidier, have you, Tom? The Johtonian professor laughs, gesturing at it. Elm: Oh, that? Just a lot of research I need to sort... Still. Kevin: Whoa, Zach, is that a PokeDex? Zach: Yeah! Professor Elm gave it to me! Elm: Would you like one, too, Kevin? Kevin: That'd be fantastic! The Professor heads over to the box where he found Zach's, quickly pulling out another PokeDex. The process repeats, Kevin now registered in the Johto system. Elm: Anyways! Onto the fun part! He claps, closing his eyes. Elm: I have a gift for you, as you are such a promising trainer, Zach! And I suppose for you as well, Kevin! The trainer exchanges a glance with his young companion, then they each grin. Zach: Thank you, Professor. What kind of gift? Elm: This! You may each have a starter of your choice! He opens the cylindrical device they had noticed earlier. The Professor pulls out three Poke Balls, tossing them into the air. Elm: Come on out you three! His eyes are closed, smirking as the Poke Balls open. They fall to the ground, nothing coming out. Oak: Erm... Thomas? Elm: Yes? Are you shocked by how amazing they are compared to the Kanto starters? Ivysaur: Ive, Ivy! Oak: Well, I suppose if empty space counts as starters... The other professor's eyes crack open, his smirk falling off. Elm: What? He notices that none of the Pokemon have come out and screams. Elm: They're goooone! How did this happen!? Who knows where they've gone!? He rushes past them, calling for them from outside. Elm: CYNDAAAQUIIIL? CHIKORIIIITAAAA? TOOOOTOOODIILE? Zach: Is he always like this? Oak: Yep, though it becomes quite a likeable trait after spending years being his friend. Thomas! The other professor rushes back over, looking rather worried. Elm: Yes, Samuel? Did you find them? Oak: No, but there's no need to worry! We can all look for them together, okay? Elm: O-Okay, yes, that sounds good! Come on everyone, let's go! He rushes ahead, leaving the others still in the lab. With some awkward laughter they leave, splitting off in four different search parties. Zach sighs, rubbing his head. Zach: We're not covering enough ground. Scyther, come on! Get us an aerial view! He notices Kevin's Pidgeotto flying nearby, his trainer seeming to have gotten the same idea. They all continue searching, the distance between them widening. Zach is prepared to turn back as he begins to hear splashing. Zach: Ivysaur, do you hear that? Ivysaur: Ivy? They move forward, listening closely. It's soon apparent that there's some kind of splashing, and they're fairly sure they can hear something laughing. They move into a clearing with a small pond, seeing a blue Pokemon with red spikes on its back spitting water into the air. Zach: I guess this is as good a time as any to test out my new PokeDex... He pulls it out, scanning the Totodile. It flips open, a picture of Totodile filling the screen. PokeDex: Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful. It is small but rough and tough. It won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves. This Pokemon's moves are Scratch, Rage, Bite, and Water Gun. Zach: Huh, seems like the Water-type starter. Alright. Hopefully this won't go to confrontation, but if it does, it'll probably be very easy for you take him down. The trainer and partner approach the pond. Totodile looks at them, then laughs and claps. It hops out of the water, latching onto Zach's leg. Zach: Aw, that's very ni- His sentence is cut off as his face is hit with a blast of water. Totodile jumps back, pointing and laughing at the now-soaked Zach. The trainer shakes his head, frowning in annoyance. Zach: Now that wasn't very cool. Ivysaur, Stun Spore! Ivysaur unleashes a wave of yellow spores on the Totodile. Totodile stiffens, falling to the ground. Zach: Aaand that's Totodile done... Now to carry him all the way back. Ivysaur groans at the idea, and the scene changes to Kevin. The young boy is running through the woods, his Pidgeotto soaring above and ahead of him. Kevin: Come on, there's got to be one of those Pokemon around here somewhere... As if on cue, he heard a rustling in the grass. Turning quickly, he saw a yellow and blue rodent-like Pokemon step out of the bushes. It turned to stare at Kevin and tilt its head. Cyndaquil: Cynda? Kevin: Oh, you're Cyndaquil! Prof. Elm's been looking all over for you! Now, if you wouldn't mind- As the young trainer begins to advance, Cyndaquil jumps up. Terrified, the Pokemon lets loose a stream of smoke from its mouth, causing Kevin to stumble backwards. Kevin: Smokescreen! Pidgeotto, blow it away with Gust! Pidgeotto swoops down from above, flapping its wings rapidly to blow the smoke away. The smoke quickly clears, revealing the fleeing form of Cyndaquil. Kevin: Wait, no, Cyndaquil, come back! Kevin launches after it, Pidgeotto speeding past him in an attempt to stop the Fire-type. Cyndaquil turns around and shrieks in fright. the flames on its back flare up as it runs through the forest. Kevin skids to a halt, staring at the flames slowly spreading through the forest. Kevin: Oh man, I messed up... Zach! Professor Oak! Professor Elm! Hurry, the forest is on fire! The scene cuts to Professor Oak and Professor Elm. Elm is holding a Chikorita in his arms, the Pokemon purring as the professor pets it. Elm: Aww, what a sweetheart... Oak: I'm glad we found Chikorita, I hope the two youngsters have found- At that moment, Kevin's cries for help echo through the forest, sending a flock of Pidgey flying into the air. Oak: He must've found your Fire-type starter! Elm: There's no time to waste! Come on, we have to hurry!